Jessica walked to a hardware store and decided to buy a saw for $4.27. Jessica handed the salesperson $8.77 for her purchase. How much change did Jessica receive?
To find out how much change Jessica received, we can subtract the price of the saw from the amount of money she paid. The amount Jessica paid - the price of the saw = the amount of change Jessica received. ${8}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ Jessica received $4.5 in change.